


The great debate ends..

by aim7art



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri's had enough of Viktor's hating on his fave pizza without even having tried it, the great pineapple pizza debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim7art/pseuds/aim7art
Summary: Viktor launches the pineapple pizza fiasco, & Yuuri's finally had enough of it~





	The great debate ends..

**Author's Note:**

> prompt written for @RoseusJaeger on twitter~!  
> I'm trying to write more prompts since I need practice on keeping things shorter. haha.   
> but YEAH. I love this pizzaaaa. And the prompt made me laugh a lot, because I'm Yuuri in this situation, & my bf is Viktor. lol. I like tormenting him with pictures of pineapple pizza a lot.

It had been approximately 2 hours and 21 minutes since Yuuri left with Phichit, who was visiting for the week, for lunch.  Viktor was bored. They had invited him along, but Viktor knew Yuuri didn’t get to see his best friend as often anymore since moving to Russia, so he let them go and catch up without being the awkward third wheel.

                “Makkachin…I’m hungry.” His poodle huffed, curled up on the floor sleepily.

                Grabbing his phone off the table, he scrolled through Facebook – nothing exciting, though it looked like Yurio and that Kazakhstan skater were having some sort of pointless fight over cat pictures.  Switching over to Instagram, Viktor’s face lit up when he saw Yuuri’s name pop up. His fiancé rarely posted pictures, though he did more than he used to – mostly all pictures of him and Viktor together.

                There were a few pictures of Phichit doing silly things in the square; most of the pictures from their outing were coming from Phichit’s Instagram, including a few of Yuuri looking a little embarrassed. _So cute!_ Viktor thought. The most recent one caught his attention, however, and his eye started twitching.

                “WHY?!”

 

 

* * *

 

                Yuuri heard the ping of a notification over the sound of chatter in the background of the pizza restaurant.  He paused, mid-bite, seeing it was from Viktor.  Phichit teased him as soon as he saw the faint hint of a blush starting to crawl up his face.

                 The notification was for Instagram, and Yuuri quickly checked it, figuring Viktor must have seen the picture of him and Phichit at the square.

                [ **v-nikiforov – YUURI, WHY ARE YOU EATING THAT?!** ]

                _Of course._ Yuuri looked down at the pizza on his plate, fruity pineapple and ham on cheese staring back up at him.  He knew it wasn’t the most particularly well-liked pizza in the world, but it was his and Phichit’s favorite.  Viktor, however, was against the very idea of this particular topping, and it made pizza night at home an adventure every time.

                There were already a ton of other comments on the picture from fans, and Yuuri liked the ones that supported his taste in pizza, but he took the time to actually respond to Viktor’s comment.

                [ **katsuki-yuuri – It’s delicious, Vitya <3**]

                [ **v-nikiforov – IT IS AN ABOMINATION** ]

                Phichit was following along now, on his phone across the table from Yuuri. He was laughing as he added in his own comment. [ **phichit+chu – Want us to bring you some home?** ]

                [ **v-nikiforov – NO. I’d rather eat Makkachin’s dog food…** ]

                [ **katsuki-yuuri – that can arranged… & here I was going to make katsudon tonight…**]

                [ **Christophe-gc – EW. Throw that pizza in the trash, where it belongs** ]

                [ **v-nikiforov – WAIT. I want katsudon…** ]

                [ **Phichit+chu – too late I’m gonna eat it all now** ]

                [ **mickey-crispino – what’s wrong w/ pineapple on pizza?** ]

                [ **v-nikiforov – EVERYTHING** ]

                [ **Katsuki-yuuri – NOTHING. Viktor you haven’t even tried it yet!** ]

               

 

                Viktor was determined to win this debate.  It was true – he had never actually _tried_ the pizza in question – but the concept of it was gross enough. He couldn’t imagine how it would actually taste! He took the topic in question to Twitter, posting a yes/no poll as to whether pineapple pizza should be allowed or not. The votes came quickly, as responses usually did when he posted anything on social media. It was a varying mix, with people leaving comments as well, voicing their opinions of disgust or approval for the pizza topping in question.

                **[@katsuki_yu – Seriously, Viktor? Twitter too?]**

                Viktor was surprised Yuuri responded so quickly. He bet Phichit had noticed right away and told him.  He got a picture response and saw Phichit holding up a take-away box with a huge grin on his face. Good god, no.

                **[@nikiforov_onIce – Im going to prove to you Im right!]**

**[@katsuki_yu – You haven’t even tried it!!! How can you hate it?!]**

**[@nikiforov_onIce – PINEAPPLE, YUURI. PINEAPPLE.]**

**[@katsuki_yu – THAT’S NOT A LEGITIMATE RESPONSE]**

**[@gc_extraordinaire – while I cant believe u 2 are fighting over this..I agree w/ Viktor]**

**[@nikiforov_onIce – thank you]**

**[@russiantiger – hell no that’s disgusting]**

**[@phichit+chu – says the kid who gets anchovies on his *vomit emoji*]**

**[@russiantiger – fuck off that stuff is great!!]**

**[@phichit+chu – TWITTER BAAAN wash that mouth out with soap]**

**[@katsuki_yu – seriously, Viktor, give me 1 good reason]**

**[@nikiforov_onIce – cheese, ham, sauce…FRUIT?! It doesn’t mix!]**

**[@katsuki_yu – how would you even know?! You’re trying it when we get back]**

               

                Would it be possible to escape the country before Yuuri and Phichit returned?  No way was Viktor stuffing that disgrace to humanity into his mouth.

               

                **[@g_popovich – Anya LOVED pineapple pizza..I used to eat it just for her]**

**[@phichit+chu – DEDICATION]**

**[@russiantiger – OMFG]**

**[@katsuki_yu – wow, @nikiforov_onIce even Georgi tried it for Anya…]**

**[@nikiforov_onIce – WAIT ARE WE PLAYING THE GUILT GAME NOW?!]**

**[@mila_babicheva – this is getting good #teampineapple]**

**[@katsuki_yu – I’ve tried some really odd foods for you, Vitya, the least you could do is try this]**

**[@gc_extaordinaire – RUN, VIKTOR, RUN]**

 

                Ugh, Viktor was caught in a hard spot. Yuuri was right after all – he had tried a lot of new foods once moving to Russia, all at Viktor’s request, even if it was stuff he ended up not liking. The least he could do in return was try the nasty pizza. The thought made him shiver though and he shook his head. Nope, nope, nope.

                He skimmed Twitter as the debate went on; gosh were people really that crazy over this sort of thing? It was just pizza…though he was one to talk.  He tried texting Yuuri, but received no response. Hopefully his fiancé wasn’t too annoyed with him.

 

                Not long later he heard the apartment door open, Yuuri and Phichit’s voices filling the room as they walked in to be welcomed by an excited Makkachin. Phichit still had the box of pizza in his hands, which he cheerfully placed on Viktor’s lap.

                “Enjoy!”

                “I don’t want it!” Viktor looked down at the box like it had offended his entire life – which technically wasn’t true, because Yuuri was almost his entire life and Yuuri actually _liked_ the stuff. “Why would you guys eat this?!”

                “Because it’s good! I’m gonna go take a shower. Yuuri made me run the steps and now I’m all sweaty!” Phichit went off to their guest room, and shut the door behind him.

                “Viktor…”

                Viktor looked from the pizza box up to his fiancé, who was giving him a look. Oh boy.  “Yes…?”

                “Phichit got that especially for you.” Yuuri grinned, looking a little mischievous. “You wouldn’t want to upset him by not at least trying it, right?”

                “I can’t!” Viktor whined, lifting the lid and peeking inside. Ugh, it didn’t look good. Not one bit! It even _smelled_ fruity!

                “What if you can’t see it?”

                What kind of suggestion was that? Viktor looked up at his fiancé, confused. “Not see…?”

                Yuuri made a motion for him to wait a moment, and then headed off to their bedroom. He returned not long later, carrying something in his hand. “Close your eyes.”

                “Eh, what- Yuuri?”

                Viktor found himself being blindfolded, which would have been a little bit more exciting if it were many another situation. For pineapple pizza, however, it was just horrifying. “Yuuri! What are you doing?!” His fiancé plopped down on his lap and Viktor could hear the pizza box being opened. “Why are you doing this to me?!”

                “You owe me.” Yuuri pointed out, making his self comfortable as he straddled Viktor’s lap. “Especially after making me try kholodets.”

                Viktor whined, shaking his head. “But they were heart shaped!”

                “ _Meat jello_ , Viktor.” The response sounded unamused; Viktor could imagine the look on Yuuri’s face. “Not even heart shapes could save me from gagging every time you weren’t looking. Now open up!”

                No way, no way. Viktor pursed his lips, shaking his head and nearly flailing Yuuri off of his lap.

                “Just one bite, honestly.” Yuuri promised, sounding amused now. “I’m not making you eat three slices or anything. One bite.”

                One bite wouldn’t kill him, he knew that, but ugh. The smell! Viktor didn’t mind pineapple one bit, but on _pizza_?! The world would end before he ate that combo!

                “You’re such a baby.” Yuuri was probably rolling his eyes.

                Then Viktor’s eyes widened behind the blindfold as he felt Yuuri pinch his nose. Holy- the guy did not play fair!  It was getting hard to breathe and he whined more as he started to feel the need to open his mouth. He knew as soon as he did there would be food shoved inside.

                And Yuuri did not disappoint. As soon as Viktor caved to the need for oxygen, he felt way too much of the pizza getting shoved past his lips. Whatever happened to one bite?! That was more like two!

                “There, see? Not so bad?”

                “Food kink, food kink…” Phichit called from the doorway, taking a picture with his phone, before disappearing back inside the guest room.

                Viktor was not about to make a mess by spitting the pizza back out, however much he wanted to. So he caved, chewing the weird combination. It wasn’t…the worst thing he had ever tried, but he refused to admit that out loud.  As he finished his bite of pizza, the blindfold was gently taken off his head. Yuuri had a big ol’ grin on his face. Cheeky.

                “So? How is it?”

                “Gross.” Viktor made a face, before huffing. “Not the worst thing I ever tasted, alright?!”

                Yuuri laughed; the sound making Viktor feel a lot better, no matter how offended he was at the moment. “Well, at least you tried it. Not like I was forcing you to like it.”

                “I didn’t need to try it to know if I’d like it or not…”

                “Don’t be childish, Vitya.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, sliding off the older man’s lap. “Trying new things like this isn’t going to kill you. Oh, look! Phichit put the photo up on Instagram already…how embarrassing.”

                Viktor shoved the pizza box as far away from him as he could, before grabbing Yuuri’s phone and looking at the picture. In the image he looked downright horrified as he was blindfolded, nose being held shut, and pizza shoved in his mouth.  The comments were exploding already; he did not want to look.

                **[plisetsky_yuri – good GOD, get yourselves a new hobby GROSS]**

**[crispino_sara – is this some new kink…?]**

**[Christophe_gc – I can’t believe he actually ate it…want me to clean that mouth out for you? ;)]**

**[mila_baecheva – ew, Chris, I just threw up a little…gtfo]**

               

                “You’re still alive, what a surprise.” Yuuri grinned, tugging his phone back from Viktor’s hands. He skimmed over their friends’ comments, looking a little displeased by Chris’ continuous ‘fresh’ behavior. “Can we agree to disagree on this matter now, and you no longer insult my taste in pizza?”

                Viktor nodded, looking a little guilty. Hm, the taste was sort of growing on him now. It was almost tempting to finish it, but…he wasn’t about to admit defeat. Nope.

                “Does this mean I still get katsudon for dinner?” He looked up at Yuuri hopefully.

                “Like I would’ve actually let you eat dog food, Vitya.” His fiancé patted his cheek and walked off to the kitchen.

 

                -4 days later-

 

                **[@kingJJ – EW WHO ACTUALLY EATS PINEAPPLE PIZZA THOUGH?]**

**[@russiantiger – YOU’RE SO FUCKING SLOW JJ]**


End file.
